Under the Covers
by Amanda9
Summary: A red and gold blanket, the silentwitness to a budding relationship. SiriusRemus Hogwarts Era


**Title: ****_Under the Covers  
_By: **Amanda  
**Feedback:** sweety167yahoo.ca  
**Rating:** Strong PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing with JK Rowling's toys. I promise to put them back when I'm done, whenever that is.  
**Timing:** Hogwarts Era  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Summary:** A red and gold blanket, the silent-witness to a budding relationship.  
**Completed:** February 23, 2005  
**Notes:** To the lovely, amazing IrishLily, who Betas my HP drabble, and said "why do you keep sending me sad stuff, Amanda? sniffle Write something happy, damnit!" So, this is my attempt at happy for her!  
Also, the title, and oddly, the inspiration came from the Elton John song "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues".

xxx

The first year at a new school is always daunting, the first night scary. Remus Lupin knew that – felt that- but never expected to find one Sirius Black crying in the Gryffindor Common Room when he couldn't sleep.

"I'm not crying," Sirius sniffled, shyly wiping under his nose with the back of his hand when he noticed the other boy.

"Of course you're not," Remus carefully sat on the couch next to his new roommate. He was nervous and wanted to look anywhere but at the other boy; glancing down at the floor here he noticed a crumpled letter sitting at their feet, "Bad news then?"

The other boy gave a half shrug, prodding the balled parchment with the toes of his foot, "I was put in the wrong house." He wiped his nose again.

He could have given a speech about the Sorting Hat never being wrong, about giving it a day to settle in, but Remus stayed quiet. He just met the other boy hours before, and had heard stories about the Black family. He also knew no one liked having people poking around in their private lives, he sure didn't. So, he just sat quietly and waited.

A moment later a voice broke into the silence. "Mum says…" Sirius leaned further on his knees and begun again, "Mum says I stained the family name, shamed them all by being sorted in with all the 'undesirables'. Not that **_I_** mind you lot." He sneaked a glance at the boy sitting to his right.

Remus felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that little fellow…Peter. He snores." They both smirked at that, even fighting off the sudden laughter.

The fire had died away and the room had grown cold, but neither boy made a move to return to their beds.

Remus did, however, make a move for the large red and gold, wool blanket that hung off the couch when he noticed Sirius shiver, and could no longer ignore his own shivering. "Well, if it's anything", he pulled the blanket around them, "I think it was the right house sorting."

Sirius looked up directly at him for the first time since he entered the Common Room, a smile lighting his eyes and face, and warming the other boy. "Thanks," he offered before settling against the back of the couch.

And with that, the two became friends under the blanket.

xxx

Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Neither house was in full attendance, and Sirius was forced to watch (punishment for one prank too many in a one week period) but had managed to drag Remus into the bitterly cold day to sit with him, and 'run interference' with Peter.

"I can't see James," Peter almost whined, frantically searching the sky for the Seeker.

Sirius elbowed Remus in the side, "See why I _needed_ you?" rolling his eyes to clearly display his irritated state.

Remus shook his head, "Over there Peter," he pointed to a corner of the visible sky where James had flown through.

"Thanks," the smallest Marauder scurried down a few seats for a better look, never taking his eyes off his target, having finally found him.

"That boy is daft," Sirius shook his head, watching Peter in his desperation, bumping into people without any notice.

"You're the one who's daft," the other boy piped in, "Making me sit out here in the cold," he watched the breath cloud out of his mouth before wrapping his arms around himself. They were the only ones sitting in the upper seats; everyone else was huddled together near the front.

"Oh come on Moony, where's your sense of loyalty to the team? You're love and devotion?"

"It's frozen off," he deadpanned, turning to glare at the other boy.

"Pity, I will miss it," Sirius mournfully shook his head, "But to assure nothing else freezes off you…" he produced the Common Room's wool blanket. With a few adjustments and repositioning the two were wrapped tightly together in the blanket, keeping the cold air at bay.

Remus smiled, "I thank you. And the rest of me thanks you for protecting it from freezing off."

Sirius laughed at the stuffy tone that was Remus'. "Now…watch the game," he instructed with mock authority before turning his attention to the sky. Not noticing that Remus' attention was on him.

And the two boys, huddling close together, became the best of friends.

xxx

The shack was now quiet.

Only moments before it was filled with howls and cries, and four friends. But they had broken off to allude suspicion, leaving two.

Remus groaned as he carefully rolled over on the small, rickety bed. His body scratched, bruised and sore.

Sirius bit his bottom lip; he hated this time at moonset-sunrise, most of all when it was his turn to wait. The obvious agony and suffering his quiet friend went through at every full moon. The shame he thought he should feel every other day. It was obvious with all of he and James' showboating and parading and Peter's tagging alone that Remus was the strongest of them all. He could keep all secrets, manage good grades and be a werewolf.

Sirius was sure he couldn't manage two of those, let alone all of them. He was sure Remus was special.

Another groan filled the room as Remus tried to stretch out, but settled with curling up on his side.

Sirius felt his heart ache, in the way it only ached for this friend.

"S'okay Moony," he crept closer to the bed. He pulled the red and gold, wool blanket over his healing friend, "The sun's comin' up." He gave a light pat on his shoulder, and turned to wait outside of the room, as was the usual routine.

"don't go," came the other boy's horse and cracked voice as his hand reached for his friends, blindly. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted the comfort of someone else. He wanted the comfort of this friend.

Instantly, Sirius slid himself under the blanket and curled, carefully, against Remus' back. He settled his face in the crook of his neck, and his hand naturally resting on his friend's hip, "I'm here Moony." And the ache in his chest didn't seem to hurt as much.

And the boys became each other's comfort, curled under the blanket.

xxx

"My Moony," Sirius kissed the swollen lips, slowly moving down his neck to settle himself on Remus' chest, "My Remus, all mine."

The fact that Sirius could talk after post- coital bliss surprised Remus, since he could barely form coherent thoughts at that moment. He also found it hard to move. But he closed his eyes and remembered how they had found themselves as a tangle of naked limbs on Remus' small bed:

It was a Hogsmead weekend, but a History of Magic essay had kept Remus back and Sirius refused to leave anyone behind, alone. And it had become increasingly harder for him to leave Remus alone for any period of time. There was also a good chance to develop mischief he assured everyone.

"Oh Moony you can't really mean to spend the whole day writing an essay," Sirius whined from his bed, head dangling over the side.

"That was the general idea, yes," Remus didn't even look up from his parchment and text, his bed covered in used pieces of parchment and unneeded textbooks.

Sirius rolled over onto his stomach, "But what if I can think of something better to do?" There was the twinkle of mischief and trouble in his eye; he had an Idea.

Remus looked up slowly, a warning look in his eyes, "No."

"Aww, come on Moony," He jumped to sit up, "My Moony. I know I can think of something better." He smiled, and Remus knew he was in trouble.

But before he had a chance to open his mouth in protest, Sirius seemingly flew across the room to land solidly on his bed. A wave of school supplies and blankets landed on the floor.

"Tickle fight," Sirius declared like a war cry before beginning to attack the spot below Remus' ribs that made him squirm and giggle.

The lankier boy was trapped under the ropy form of Sirius straddling his hips. "Sssttooop…hahahaha..Pads! Ah no.hahaha stop!" he tried to struggle, wriggling his hips and trying to pull the hands away from his sides.

But just as suddenly as he pounced, Sirius stopped. Grabbing hold of Remus' wrists, he pinned them to the bed, "You want me to stop?" he laid himself over Remus' body, leaning his face in closer, "do you?"

He felt his mouth go dry, and his body shift to seek friction, but couldn't say anything.

"I…don't want to stop," Sirius' breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips, waiting.

"I..." Remus swallowed, finding it hard to breath, hard to speak. He shook his head a little, lifting it to meet the lips and mouth above his.

They pressed together in a mesh of warm flesh. Careful and unsure, until a wet tongue brushed against lips seeking entrance, which it was given.

"Mmm," Sirius let out another happy, satisfied sound, snuggling closer to the body under him, "It's cold."

Remus chuckled; reaching for the red and gold blanket that had fallen on the floor. He pulled it up, and around them. "Better?" he asked, shrinking under the covers, closer to the other boy.

"Much," Sirius kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Remus and keeping him close.

And cuddled under the blanket, the two had become lovers.

Fin.


End file.
